


pretty

by solipsist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Slice of Life, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsist/pseuds/solipsist
Summary: oh my god im so sorry all i ever do is write about william afton.similar format as the last set - short stories ill never finish writing.no real plot to either them. william kills a dog and then pretends he didn't kill a few kids.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s left me standing outside of the room. I don’t think

It’s nighttime. It has been nighttime for a while now. It only now registers to my eyes. The house is blue now and the streets are empty. If Henry came home, it wouldn’t be tonight. It only takes the same amount of force applied to a carrot to bite fingers off and I want to tear off Millie’s jaw. I don’t know her full name. I don’t know what she majored in. I don’t know what she does in her spare time, or how she felt when Henry asked her out. 

Hall and Oates plays.   
It’s almost a hallucination - the evening’s scene is too peaceful for my brain to take in. I want it to bring me to tears. It’s such a perfect moment that could stretch out forever. Something singing, the cool air isn’t harsh against my skin, her sobs have died away, and I’m completely alone.   
I am made of wood and my joints splinter when I allow myself to sit on the floor. My painted over eyes can’t cry. I left the camera back with Clay when I ran. With no way to preserve this moment, I can only destroy it. 

Is this to be the empathy test? I want to see a negative before I provide you with the positive. 

No longer wooden. I hate the taste of jam. The wall provides support for my body and flashes of unnamed colors sparkle before my eyes for several seconds. My head morphs into a fragment of a dream. Nobody calls my name when I limp out to the kitchen. The nerves in my hands come to life when I weigh a woman’s sweater (baby pink, knitted, size small). Stars before your eyes are caused by a rush of blood in your retinas and tricks your brain into seeing light. 

The dog is asleep by the door. It’s tame and well trained - Henry and Millie are wonderful owners and know how to guide their dogs. There’s no complaint from it as the sweater is wrapped snugly around the silky fur, and no complaint when I gently lay it in the freezer. Millie is operating under alprazolam tonight. Known side effects include suicidal ideation, paranoia, poor judgment, and memory loss. If I went back in the room, she would never have known it was me. There’s a rash developing on her left hand. 

10:48  
Ten forty eight. Ten forty eight. Nobody’s calling for me. 

Before I can go -   
She’s still half naked, her breasts uncovered while she’s leaning over to skip to her favorite track.

“I’ll pay for an abortion.”

Millie doesn’t say anything I can hear. I’ll get off to the woman on the billboard tonight. 

. . .

The thought of leaving Millie was too much to bear. She would still be bawling her eyes out, still wondering if she could pass off the fetus as Henry's, still, still, still horribly alone in the blue lit house. 

If my chest hasn't ached from before, it was almost impossible for me to process and empathise with her emotions and thoughts should she discover the iced over dog laid in the freezer. 

Beatrice answers the door. Her voice is tight and disapproving.   
I'm sorry but there has been no reservation sir. Monday the twentieth? Monday the twentieth? I am now twenty seven.

How many times does she open the door to me weeping? I've shoved myself up against the doorframe and my chest shudders hollowly with each sob.   
Her hand is like bone. When Beatrice reached out to touch me, I am reminded of a dream. A woman has tattooed her hands to resemble a fairly large orange and black tarantula. In response, I grasp Beatrice's hand and squeeze the spider until I swear the eyes begin to pop out of the skull. 

"Buh -" The venom has seeped into my brain. My control center is rendered unusable and all I can do is wheeze through my swelling throat. 

"Bad day."   
I rush past her and forget to let go of her hand until we're in the hallway. Several years later, I will lie in bed with a lock of her hair. It's soft as ever, but the taste is gone and I am afraid to shampoo what remains. 

Fergie Olver is a pedophile. If any fantasy of mine could stand to be justified, it would be to pin him down and slowly eat away at his face. 

She's grabbed me by the waist and pushes me in the bedroom. I almost scream rape. 

"Wouldn't it be grand to visit Canada?" 

No pussy tonight. Beatrice is already dressed in her nightgown. I can't keep up. My tie goes on the floor with the shoes. The vest can stay on, half buttoned. Half eaten bag of gummy bears. The television plays Oliver and C 

The television plays Two Lane Blacktop. 

"Maybe we should drive up to Canada like that. Leave the kids with Henry. And it'll be the two of us. In the car - of course. Maybe we can even pick up some hitchhiker. Would - wouldn't that be fun?" 

"Is there a pineapple left?" 

"I'm not one for hunting. Maybe I can drop off in Victoria - you know, there's a marvelous wax museum." 

"No, I want a strawberry." 

She doesn't realize I've handed her mango. 

"We'll leave in a month." 

The mechanic gives GTO a hard boiled egg. I'm half erect. Beatrice doesn't respond when I kneel on her. I'm trying to bring myself back.

"Are you going to leave me?" 

Nothing in her face. She's not watching me. She's not watching the television. 

"No." 

I bring myself closer to her.

"Am I supposed to floss with that?" 

There's no lesson for me to learn. The harshest reprimand the universe has to offer is both women denying me sex. 

"Elizabeth is dead." 

"I know." 

"I killed a dog."

“Okay.” 

GTO falls asleep changing a licence plate.


	2. 2

_“I understand you weren’t present but you’ve got to know something. It’s your business - and I can’t get ahold of Henry.” _  
 _William’s face is sullen. The room is reminiscence of the counselor's office. The entire situation feels as if he’s been slapped on the wrist for smoking too closely to the baby. _____

_____“And I hear you. But you’ll have to speak to the shift manager. I don’t come in that early. Especially when I’ve been busy on paperwork the night before. The shift manager, Cassidy, would probably be able to help you more. Ted Cassidy, he’ll know more than me because he’s not the one up at one in the morning trying to drag Freddy’s out of the slime because of shit like -” ____ _ _ _

_______Clay pulls at his own face. Stretching his dusty, worn features in. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Mr Afton. Do you know what might happen if you’re arrested?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Despite his perfect crime, despite, children. No lives would have been lost (nobody in the small group he had gathered had begun to live!) and there would be no heavy significance nor impact on the tight knit community._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________William cracks a smile open, and repeats a line from a movie, “What? Fuck your father in the shower, and have a snack?” Clay isn’t amused. William can’t help but giggle to himself. God, he loves that movie. God, he doesn’t understand why Clay doesn’t laugh with him. He’s the only one with a sense of humor. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sits down, takes out a cigarette, flip through a discarded magazine while waiting for him to come back and check the scene William has dedicated to him. It was the first crime with a child (in his mind, a year is a year, and if she consents there would be no problem.) and  
It means nothing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Let’s start again.” _  
 _“Listen, buddy, I know it’s pretty… awful knowing that . But you need to help out here. I mean, you’ve got kids, right? God, how would you feel if ?” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh the things I could do with you and a coat hanger. The line is hailed as a cruel reference to illegal abortions.  
Trusting was the first problem. Trusting until the end? With the cake? And the knives? He swears up and down he had not touched anything today. Everyone could read and quote To Kill A Mockingbird until my ears bled out and there would be no change in the course of events we’re all putting into place and watching from our televisions while worrying over if the oil we had chosen and bought would cash with the free range chicken and nobody fucking cares maybe there’ll be a funeral but there’s been no major rift nothing big was taken i don’t know i don’t know it was supposed to be so_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Listen. I’ve told you everything I could. And don’t think I’m not taking this seriously - even if it wasn’t , it’s still my business at stake.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Clay pats him on the arm. _  
 _“Of course.” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________fucking depraved and all i can do now is sit here and wait and my GOD with the prostitutes nobody cared because it’s a cheap fuck with the police it meant more with the neighbors it would mean more with my wife with the banker and the down the street literally anything means more than some kid than some_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Okay. Okay. We’ll figure something out. _  
 _“I’m sure you’d appreciate it if we kept this quiet. We don’t need a panic…” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Of course, of course.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
